Just A Little Late
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Again, written for a contest on deviantART. Style/Kyan


Just A Little Late

**Please! Please!**  
"Wendy, you gotta help me!" The raven-haired girl looked at her friend. "Please!"

"What did you do this time, Stanley?" She asked sharply. The boy flinched, before shoving his hands in his pockets and letting out a heavy sigh. "Damn it-!!"

"I forgot to get Kyle something for valentines day!" Wendy nearly dropped her book, whipping around to glare at the now shrinking boy. "Wha-wha--?!!"

"You what?! That's horrible!" Stan only nodded in agreement. "Well why do you need my help!?" She snapped, huffing and tightening the grip on her books, waiting for Stan to catch up. He did so quickly, breathing heavy as gloom sprouted on his shoulders.

"I need you to help me think of some way to make it up to him!"Wendy took a peek at the dejected teen from the corner of her eye, before patting his arm gently.

"Alright. But you have to do exactly what I say." Stanley's face brightened immediately, before he wrapped his ex in a one-armed friendly hug.

"Thanks so much, Wen!"

**Roses**  
Kyle's feet padded angrily across the school hallway, He had to stay after as a teacher's assistant. Not that he minded, He was just still peeved about last week.

Stan had _forgotten_ Valentines Day. FORGOTTEN. the Jew slammed his fist against his locker, before entering the combination, and being bombarded by something bright and red.

Kyle steadied himself, the roses finally calming in his hands. He picked the note from ontop of his algebra book.

_Kyle. I know I really screwed up! I know you must hate me! But I wanna do everything I can to make it up to you! I swear!.... Stan_

The Jew's heart softened, but as he re-read the letter, a smirk played on Kyle's lips.

_Anything?_

Oh how he would test that statement.

**Chocolates**  
"You owe me big-time Stan. I had to search everywhere for these fricken-fricken- Kosher chocolates!" Stan mimbled a tank you nervously to his friend. Wendy shoved the box into his arms, before pushing him closer out the door, to the sidewalk. "Go to Stark's Pond. Leave the chocolates under the tree, with the note you wrote, and leave." Stan wanted to object, but sighed hastily, and started walking.

Kyle brushed the snow from the dark green box, that smelled deliciously like homemade treats his mother made. Picking up the note, the Jew smirked, again bending over to retrieve the box.

_Kyle, I really hope I'm not doing this for nothing! I really dont want you to hate me.. Love, Stan._

Kyle almost broke down right then, wanting to run to Stan's apartment, and embrace his love. But he wanted to see how far his sweet would really go.

**The Direct Approach**  
"Are you sure this'll work? He might still hate me!' Wendy snorted girlishly.

"He obviously ate the chocolates, so I dont think he's _that_ mad!" Just as her sentence ended, the Jew strolled by, nodding to Wendy, but relunctantly ignored Stan. The ebony-haired boy loooked like a desperate puppy before running up behind his Jew, and hugging him with all his might, letting a sniffle accent his action.

Kyle stiffened in shock, and had to shout in faux repulse to shock Stan away from him. Kyle darted down the hall, unable to look at his boyfriend's dreary face. Stan frowned, turning down to walk the oppostire way, ignoring the prying eyes, and amazed faces.

**You'll Catch A Cold, Stupid!**  
Kyle trudged through the heavy snow that had accumulated suddenly and fast. A stereo hanging in his hand, and his jacket falling loosely off his shoulder. He had gone to Wendy after the hallway incident. Her eyes sparked immediately, and she hurried to let him in on her plan.

So now, by order of Testaburger, the Jew was slowly chilling himself to the bone, but he perservered, for Stan's sake.

Finally drawing upon the correct house, Kyle tossed a few rocks he had stolen from Ike's collection, at Stan's window, alerting him soundly of the presence.

The heart-broken teen came to the window, peeking at the red-haired teen, a minor, teary scowl accenting his features. The window slid open with a creak. "What do you want, Kyle?" Without a word, the Jew raised the stereo, and clicked play, waving it over his head in such a cliche way, he wanted to kill Wendy for even considering this.

But he watched the way Stan swayed with the music, like such a girl, and the Jew could almost hear the boy's heart fluttering, and his eyelashed batting with another delicate sigh. Kyle smirked, carefully htiching the stereo against his back, and strolling to a nearby tree.

"Kyl- what're you doing!?" Kyle snickered.

"hush! You'll wake everyone up! just wait a second." Kyle inched his ay across a branch, with one hand, two legs, and a stereo to weigh him down. Stan watching in anticipation, and smiled lightly as Kyle tossed the stereo to him, before diving through the window himself.

"You made it! You scared me for a while- mhph!" Stan's worrying was cut off by a pair of lips covering his own. they were cold, but he felt his own heat them up with automaticacy.

"Happy late valentines day." They said in unison, but Kyle's voice was rougher, his eyes hazy with joy. Stan's was a breathy whisper. In an instant, he tugged his Jew onto te bed with him, kissing him roughly, before pulling away, and linking fingers with Kyle.

"I love you, so much."

"Me too Stan."


End file.
